1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool skimmer and method of using it, and more particularly to such a skimmer and method for removing undesirable floating materials, especially oil, from the surface of a swimming pool or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, swimming pools and the like collect undesired floating materials. Particularly undesirable are oily substances which originate from hair oil, tanning lotion, and body oils and which, in themselves, contribute substantially to the contamination of a pool. These substances also combine with other undesirable materials, and the resulting conglomerate, whether remaining afloat or tending to settle on the pool bottom, is a major portion of the matter which must be removed by the usual pool filter or skimmer through which the pool water is circulated. As a result, it is highly desirable to skim oils and oily material from pool surfaces as soon as practical after their deposit therein.
The prior art method of such removal utilizes devices, such as dip nets, manipulated by an elongated handle and constructed of netting having a mesh such that the netting collects oil and other floating materials while allowing pool water to pass. Typically, a suitable proprietary solution is applied to the netting before skimming so as to increase the effectiveness of oil removal. These prior art devices skim only a relatively small area of a pool surface at each insertion so that many repeated insertions of a device into a pool are required to skim the pool completely. This prior art approach to skimming is, therefore, extremely tedious at best. It is also relatively ineffective, since each time the skimming device is lifted from the pool surface any oily film thereon immediately spreads over the area just skimmed even if the surface is quiescent. During windy conditions it is almost impossible effectively to remove floating oil and other materials from an outdoor pool surface by such prior art devices.
It is well known to contain floating oil, such as heavy petroleum oil escaping from tankers or other ships, for subsequent collection by floating barriers of a variety of constructions. However, insofar as known to the applicant such barriers do not themselves collect floating oil but merely contain it for collection by other apparatus. In any event, such barriers known to the applicant are relatively expensive and unwieldy and are thus unsuited for use in skimming small quantities of relatively thin oils and other materials from a swimming pool.